


Nací para amarte

by ParanoidRainbow



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParanoidRainbow/pseuds/ParanoidRainbow
Summary: "Quiere ser parte de su vida, quiere estar siempre presente en la mente del otro, en su corazón... Lo quiere todo de él."
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	Nací para amarte

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a Alejandro Fernández y a su canción "Nací para amarte" por la idea.

No le importa con cuántas mujeres se vaya a la cama cada fin de semana, él lo tiene de lunes a viernes y a veces, sólo a veces, toda una semana entera. No le importa recibir migajas si eso significa que él no se alejará de su lado, si eso le permite seguir viviendo con él, seguir durmiendo con él. No le importa verlo llegar los sábados en la mañana con la ropa arrugada, apestando a alcohol y a perfume de mujer, no le importa verlo entrar a la habitación con culpa, no le importa fingir dormir mientras lo siente observarlo con remordimiento mientras se va a dar una ducha de treinta minutos. No le importa que se meta a la cama apestando a menta fresca si eso le deja escuchar el pequeño “lo siento, en verdad lo siento cariño. Te quiero, mucho.” mientras toma su pecho como almohada y él lo envuelve en sus brazos suspirando como si realmente durmiera y el gesto fuera involuntario. No le importa ser traicionado si eso significa que puede seguir intentando en vano enamorarlo, lograr que le sea fiel. Porque sabe que lo quiere pero que tiene miedo e intenta comprenderlo. O eso quiere pensar.

Últimamente no se ha sentido bien con la situación actual, sí vive con él, sí tienen una “relación” pero él comienza a desear más, más compromiso, más seguridad, más palabras de cariño, más abrazos, comienza a desear _estar con él, poseerlo._ Quiere ser parte de su vida, quiere estar siempre presente en la mente del otro, en su corazón… Lo quiere todo de él.

Se siente vacío, se siente jodidamente enfadado por no poder lograr más con él. Pero lo ama y ese amor es tan grande que le hace soportarlo todo, porque lo ama ciegamente. Daría la vida por él. Pero necesita más, porque sabe que siempre le querrá. Hoy intentará hablar sobre ello, aunque tiene miedo de que por pedirle algo formal, algo exclusivo, él lo deje. No soportaría separarse de él, nunca más. Sintió las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos pero se negó a llorar, no debía llorar por algo que le hacía feliz a final de cuentas y además, él le había pedido esa relación, él era quien se había enamorado, no tenía derecho a reclamarle cosas porque sabía en lo que se metía.

Ésta noche hay una fiesta en la casa celebrando el cumpleaños de Tony. Anhelaba poder ser presentado como su pareja formal pero sabía que eso no sucedería probablemente nunca, por eso siempre se negó a asistir a las mismas fiestas en donde sabía que él estaría. Y es que no quería verlo besuqueándose con otra mujer. Suspiró pesadamente. Lo escuchó entrar, se limpió la lágrima que logró escapársele y siguió leyendo o más bien, fingiendo que leía.

–¿Cómo estuvo tu día? —Preguntó sin apartar la mirada del libro.  
–Asqueroso. Me voy a terminar largando a Tailandia si sigo teniendo demasiado estrés. Tuve cinco reuniones seguidas por eso no he podido venir a comer y para colmo me dicen que debo regresar a las siete para otra puta reunión.  
  
Steve se echó a reír, cerró el libro y lo dejó en la mesita a lado del sofá. Palmeó el espacio libre del sofá para que él se sentara pero en lugar de eso, Tony se acostó con la cabeza en las piernas de Steve. El moreno alzó una mano y atrajo el rostro de Steve para darle un beso tierno. El rubio no pudo evitar sonreír como idiota, ¿cómo no enamorarse de él si le trataba así?

–Creo que Tailandia es una buena opción. Tiene buena comida, ¿verdad?  
–Sí —rió Tony—, alguna vez iremos. Y… ¿está todo listo para ésta noche?  
–Sí amor, todo perfecto.  
–Oh… —Tony realmente se sintió incómodo otra vez ante el “amor” que Steve había comenzado a decirle desde unas semanas antes— Eh… ¿Comiste?  
–No, estaba esperándote.  
–Pero no me gusta que te traspases, puedes enfermarte caramba, ¿cuántas veces debo decirte que si no llego a casa a comer no me esperes y simplemente comas?  
–No me regañes —dijo el rubio con un puchero que hizo reír a Tony—, sabes que no me gusta comer solo y prefiero comer contigo. Además no me enfermo nunca, ya no.

Anthony quedó observando el rostro sonrojado de Steve, maravillándose nuevamente al comprobar lo malditamente atractivo que era, llevó una mano a la incipiente barba que adornaba la barbilla del rubio. Steve suspiró cerrando los ojos, enamorado. Tony se maldijo internamente, se podría decir que estaba sintiendo más que amistad por el rubio pero sabe cómo es y no va a permitir seguir lastimando a ese maravilloso hombre. Hoy le dirá que su relación no puede continuar y que se mudará mañana pero disfrutaría sus últimas horas con él. Se incorporó y se puso a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo de Steve que dio un respingo ante el movimiento. Tony rió, su relación no era nada sexual y no era porque no quisieran es sólo que el moreno no quería joder más la situación y el rubio aceptaba todo sin chistar. Lo abrazó, aspirando el aroma a sándalo de Steve, sintiendo un vacío horrible en su pecho al saber que sería la última vez que le tendría de esa forma. Steve correspondió el abrazo pero con más fuerza, más intensidad y al igual que Tony, aspirando el aroma a tabaco y madera oscura del moreno. Se la pasaron así un buen rato, ambos encajaban perfectamente como dos piezas de un rompecabezas, como si estuviesen hechos el uno para el otro.

Tony plantó un beso en el cuello de Steve. El rubio por su parte suspiró, se dijo mentalmente que debía de dejar de suspirar con tanta frecuencia. Tomó el rostro de Tony entre sus manos y acarició sus pómulos con los pulgares, sin separar la mirada del él, le encantaba observarlo despierto o dormido. El moreno acortó la distancia y comenzaron a besarse lenta, dulce, delicadamente. Steve se sentía tan pleno… tan feliz… hasta que el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Tony siguió besándolo, Steve intentaba separarlo.

–Vamos amor, puede que sea urgente.  
–Déjalo que suene. Todo puede esperar, menos esto.  
–Pero amor… —Y fue acallado por los labios del moreno. Se dejó llevar. Otra vez. Pero el maldito teléfono no dejaba de sonar, molesto Tony se incorporó y dando sonoras maldiciones levantó el auricular del teléfono.

–¿Ahora qué?... Oh, ya veo… ¿¡Otra vez!? No me jodas, ¡ni siquiera he podido comer algo!... Pues entonces encárgate de eso tú, para eso eres mi mano derecha ¿no? —Tony se masajeaba el puente de la nariz exasperado, Steve se levantó y le abrazó por la cintura suspirando. El moreno lo volteó a ver con una ceja alzada y una sonrisita traviesa, rodó los ojos cuando volvió a escuchar la voz de Pepper amenazándolo— Carajo, está bien, iré. Dame una hora… ¡Porque tengo que comer! Sí, con Steve... Sí, también te quiero.

Esa última frase descolocó al rubio, forzó una sonrisa y se dirigió a la cocina para servir la romántica lasaña que había cocinado. Comieron en silencio, Tony sabía que no debió decir aquello pero era Pepper Potts, su mejor amiga, casi su hermana y su ex prometida. Además Steve no tenía por qué molestarse, no eran nada. Sólo compartían algunos besos y su casa, nada más, ¿verdad?

•••

–Steve, ésta lasaña te ha salido deliciosa —Ronronéo Tony mientras se llevaba el último pedazo a la boca—. Hmmm. Es la mejor que he probado. Gracias.  
–No agradezcas, la hice con gusto. Te tengo una sorpresa por cierto.  
–Steve, sabes que no es necesario. Acordamos que nada de sorpresas.  
–Pero yo quise, ahora cierra los ojos.  
  


Con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, Steve se dirigió de nueva cuenta a la cocina para sacar el pequeño pastel de café (que había terminado de hacer hacía apenas una hora y que esperaba le hubiese salido bien) del refrigerador, colocó la pequeña vela y regresó, suspirando al ver a Tony con los labios fruncidos y los ojos cerrados, con cuidado y sin hacer mucho ruido dejó el pastel frente a Tony. Necesitaba capturar éste momento.

–¿Steve ya puedo abrir los ojos? Huelo lo que te traes entre manos eh.  
–No, no los abras aún. Olvidé un detalle.

Y corrió hacia la sala en busca de su móvil para tomarle la foto a Tony. Una vez que la tuvo en su móvil soltó una risita y procedió a prender la velita, comenzó a cantarle feliz cumpleaños a Tony y cuando el cumpleañero abrió los ojos no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja. Se sintió tremendamente feliz ante el detalle de Steve, el pastel era sencillamente perfecto, estaba cubierto por un betún dorado y en letras cursivas color rojo estaba la frase _“¡Feliz cumpleaños amor! Te amo”_ , se rió al ver la pequeña vela de Iron Man. Por mero impulso se levantó de la mesa y abrazó a Steve dándole un sonoro beso en los labios. Steve se quedó boquiabierto y bastante sonrojado.

–¡Muchas gracias Steve! Es el mejor regalo que alguien jamás me haya dado. En verdad, es perfecto, ¿podemos comerlo ya?  
–S-sí cla-claro que puedes comerlo, es para ti. Iré por los platos.  
–Vamos, yo por los platos y tú por la cosa esa para partir el pastel.

La escena era digna de una pareja perfecta, Steve con la espátula y Tony con los platos, esas sonrisitas cómplices y el brillo en los ojos decían tantas cosas… Tony partió ansioso el pastel y Steve le sirvió la rebanada. Tony abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al dar el primer bocado, Steve contuvo el aire al pensar en que tal vez le había salido mal el pastel.

–Oh por todos los dioses del olimpo, Steve…  
–¿Tan mal me salió? Juraba haber seguido bien la receta.  
–Cariño este pastel es un orgasmo al paladar ¡es de café! Y le has puesto también licor eh.  
–Te encanta el café, pensé que sería una buena idea.

El teléfono volvió a sonar y Tony con el plato en mano fue a contestar, era Pepper, otra vez. Como pudo engulló su trozo de pastel y dejando un beso empalagoso en los labios a Steve salió corriendo rumbo a Industrias Stark. Steve suspiró… otra vez.

–Feliz cumpleaños amor…

•••

Nueve de la noche en la Torre Stark y Steve ya estaba listo, la gente comenzaría a llegar en poco tiempo pero Tony aún no regresaba. Se sentía incómodo con ese traje tan caro pero que Pepper había insistido en que usase. El sonido del elevador abriéndose le hizo detener sus vueltas por el salón, caminó rápido pensando en que era Tony pero hizo una mueca al ver que eran Pepper y Rhodey charlando amenamente, alzaron la vista y le sonrieron con cariño.

–Hey, aquí está el flamante novio —Dijo Rhodey dándole un abrazo. Pepper por su parte le dio un casto beso en la mejilla y una mirada que Steve no supo cómo identificar. Sintiéndose feliz porque Rhodey lo viese como novio de Tony sonrió.  
–Pensaba que Tony iba a venir con ustedes, ¿qué pasó?  
–Se ha tenido que quedar en la empresa, la videoconferencia que tenía con un socio aún no terminaba pero no te preocupes ya vendrá.

Y en menos de media hora el salón cada vez se iba saturando de personas que no conocía y él seguía preguntándose en dónde estaría Tony. Pepper ya le había marcado dos veces pero no contestaba. Steve bufando algo molesto por tener que seguir sonriendo cada vez que se le acercaban decidió ir a buscarlo a la empresa, estaba a punto de apretar el botón del elevador cuando éste se abrió dejando ver a un cansado Tony. Sin pensarlo se metió al elevador y lo abrazó, se sentía algo extraño, sentía como que Tony podría desaparecer en cualquier momento.

–Hey, hey ya estoy de vuelta —murmuró cariñosamente contra el pecho de Steve—, ¿qué pasa? ¿Acaso alguien te hizo un desplante? ¿Alguien se ha portado soez contigo?  
–No, sólo que te extrañaba y estaba preocupado porque no volvías. Todos ya están aquí.

Tony lo besó y le sonrió con esa sonrisa que sólo tenía para Steve, esa sonrisa de lado tan luminosa que hacía suspirar. Salieron tomados de la mano y así fue como la fiesta dio inicio pero el gusto le duró poco a Steve pues tuvo que soltarlo porque todo el mundo quería tomarse fotos con Tony. La mayoría de las mujeres no hacían más que coquetearle vulgarmente al genio. Steve harto de tanta hipocresía y afectado por los celos salió al balcón.

¿Por qué no podía controlarse? ¿Por qué sentía que iba a perder todo esta noche? ¿Por qué seguía amando cada día más a Tony? Se negó a llorar ahí, en el balcón, solo y con la preciosa luna de Manhattan adornando el cielo. Una brisa desordenó su cabello y suspiró cansado, dolido, triste, desesperado. Mientras tanto Tony buscaba al rubio con la mirada, se sentía algo solo sin esos ojos azules observándolo. Caminando y librándose de sus invitados con una sonrisa fingida comenzó a desesperarse al no encontrar a Steve y de repente volteó a su izquierda y lo vio, vio a Steve solo en una esquina del gran balcón.

–Ve con él, Tony no lo sigas hiriendo —Le murmuró por lo bajo Pepper—. No le hagas lo mismo que a mí. Sé que lo quieres, no tengas miedo a lo que sientes. Déjate llevar por una vez en tu vida Tony.  
–No puedo Pepper, lo sabes. No con él, voy a romper todo lazo con él.  
–Cualquiera que sea tu decisión, nosotros te apoyaremos pero recuerda que mereces ser feliz y él también. Anda, ve.

Estando a menos de un metro de Steve sintió sus piernas flaquear… Su corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar al rubio susurrar al viento.

–Comienzo a creer que mi existencia es para amarte más allá de la razón…  
–Y ahora lo comprendo —Steve dio un respingó al sentir la voz de Tony a sus espaldas, volteando enseguida—, pero no creo que yo sea lo que te mereces, en serio.  
–Eres más que perfecto —dijo ansiosamente el rubio—, eres perfecto para mí.  
–¿Realmente piensas eso? —Soltó Tony con ironía en la voz— ¡Por Dios Steve! A pesar de que no es una relación seria te soy infiel, te trato mal, a veces ni siquiera me paro por la casa, nunca me ha importado restregarte en la cara cuando estoy con una mujer mientras hablamos por teléfono porque tú estás preocupado por mí.  
–Comprendo bien todo, no te reprocho nada porque sé cómo eres —Steve con el dolor en la mirada no se rendía, Tony sólo pudo lanzarle una mirada interrogante, ¿cómo podía amarlo tanto?—. No me importa tu forma de ser porque siempre tengo la esperanza de hacerte cambiar.  
–Eres demasiado soñador.  
–No me importa. Te quiero.  
–Yo también te quiero —dijo sin pensar Tony y arrepintiéndose al momento—, pero no creo poder ofrecerte más que éste intento de relación y hablando con sinceridad, no me gusta herirte —Steve lo abrazó y se maldijo por sentirse tan pleno entre sus brazos—. No me gusta ver tristeza en tu mirada cada lunes por la mañana. No quiero lastimarte, no me lo perdonaría.  
–Porque me quieres.  
–Ya te lo he dicho.  
–Me quieres.  
–Te quiero.  
–Pues entonces podemos seguir como siempre, no debe cambiar nada si eso me asegura que seguirás conmigo —Y esos ojos tan azules como el cielo hicieron contacto con esos preciosos ojos chocolate—. Que seguiremos juntos, porque esto no va a afectar nada ¿verdad?  
–Me niego a lastimarte Steve. Quiero tu felicidad, no tu desgracia. No estoy dispuesto a destruirte, creo que lo mejor es que quedemos sólo como amigos si quieres aunque yo preferiría que sólo quedásemos como meros conocidos, colegas de trabajo.  
–No.  
–Vamos cariño, sabes que es lo mejor para nosotros. Yo no voy a cambiar por mucho que te quiera.  
–No me importa, no quiero dejarte —Se aferró con fuerza al cuerpo de Tony—, no te voy a dejar.

Tony se sentía como el más grande imbécil que pudiese existir actualmente. Rompió el contacto con el ojiazul, se dio la vuelta y volvió a entrar al salón. Ojalá lo odiara por lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero se negaba a herirlo y sí, con esto lo iba a herir pero no tanto como si se arriesgara a estar con él. _No podía lastimarlo porque le quería. Y sin embargo lo hizo. Lo hirió y maldito fuera Steve, lo amó más por eso. Y es que para Steve, Anthony Stark era sagrado..._

**Author's Note:**

> 16/05/2017


End file.
